


Rocks

by Fire_Bear



Series: Tumblr Requests [32]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Almost Kiss, M/M, Missions, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bear/pseuds/Fire_Bear
Summary: Eggsy and Harry are trapped with little hope of rescue and with their oxygen supply rapidly running out - seems as good a time as any for Eggsy to admit his feelings to Harry.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliesiar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliesiar/gifts).



> For the prompt: “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”

The rumble of the rocks died down and the last few stones rattled to the bottom of the pile. Silence descended in the small space left to them and Eggsy wasn't sure he wanted to get up and confirm the situation. As it was, he heard shuffling and he looked up, finding only darkness. With his eyes useless, he crawled towards the sound and reached out a hand. He met resistance at someone's shoe, careful to avoid the tip.

“Harry?” he said, voice hoarse. He coughed a little and crawled up beside his fellow agent.

“Eggsy,” Harry replied. “Are you injured?”

Pausing to think, Eggsy shook his head. “Nah. Some cuts and bruises, yeah? But nothing serious. You?”

“Nothing serious,” Harry confirmed.

With that taken care of, Eggsy felt around for the wall and then pulled himself up. Once he was on his feet, he placed a hand on the wall and tried to orient himself. When he was convinced he was at the back of the little cave, he stumbled over rocks and stones until he found the huge boulders he had pushed Harry away from. Again, he felt around and he found that the rocks from the ceiling had fallen haphazardly but seemed to be packed tight. There were no gaps as far as he could tell, judging from the lack of light. With considerable effort, he pushed and shoved at them but none of them budged.

“Well,” he said, panting from the exertion, “Looks like we'll be trapped for a while... Can you get in touch with Merlin? I've lost my glasses.”

“Sorry. No such luck, I'm afraid. They snapped when I fell.”

“Yeah, sorry 'bout that. Didn't hurt you, did I?”

“No, Eggsy,” Harry sighed. “I'm fine. No need to worry.”

“How long d'ya think we have?” asked Eggsy, wanting to get the worst over with.

“Two or three days, I think,” Harry replied, honest as ever. “It depends entirely on how much oxygen we actually have. And, with two of us...”

He didn't need to finish and, with a heavy sigh, Eggsy stumbled over to his side. After nearly falling headlong over him, Eggsy ended up sitting beside Harry, leaning against him and Harry leaning against Eggsy, using the wall behind them as a backrest. “D'ya think Merlin'll find us?”

“I'm sure he will.”

“In time?”

There was a poignant silence. When there was finally conversation, it was silent, Harry's hand finding Eggsy's. The younger man jumped at the contact but allowed Harry to do as he liked, twisting his hand so their fingers were intertwined. They didn't speak for a little while. Although Eggsy was content to sit there till they were rescued, his heart was beating too fast, the adrenaline still coursing through his body. Then again, maybe his heart was beating hard because he was holding Harry's hand. Either way, he decided he wanted to say something before the chance to say anything ever again was denied to him.

“Y'know, Harry,” he began, squeezing Harry's hand.

“I do, Eggsy.”

Blinking, Eggsy turned his head to look at Harry, despite not being able to see. “Huh?”

“I know what you're going to say. Now... Shush.”

A hand found Eggsy's neck. Slowly, carefully, it slid upwards until it found his jaw. A thumb brushed across until it touched his lip and then it moved away to make way for something else. Eggsy stayed still as he sensed Harry moving towards him. His breath blew across his mouth and Eggsy's lips parted in a sigh. Just as he felt Harry's lips brush his own, his eyes fluttered closed and-

“ _ Eggsy _ !” shouted Roxy, shaking his shoulder. Eggsy bolted upright and looked around like a deer caught in the headlights. He was still in the library at HQ where he'd fallen asleep trying to read The Lord of the Rings, apparently. It took a while for him to remember that Harry had challenged him to read all three in a month. 

He was still on the first one after two weeks and the Hobbits hadn't even left the Shire yet.

“Honestly, what are you doing? We've got a mission, you know.”

“We do?” Eggsy croaked, rubbing at his mouth with his sleeve.

“Yes. Now, I'll see you in Merlin's office. You'd better make yourself presentable and hurry up,” said Roxy. “Harry's going to be there.” She winked at a red-faced Eggsy and disappeared, leaving him to stew in his embarrassment.


End file.
